


Sara Saves the Day

by LernJergi_slays_me



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Sara Lance, F/F, Fluff, ava's a gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LernJergi_slays_me/pseuds/LernJergi_slays_me
Summary: Ava is an adorable romantic who sadly got stood up, but never fear Sara Lance is here.





	Sara Saves the Day

Imagine you’re at a fancy restaurant waiting on a date who never shows. Stood up. You’re sitting there for maybe an hour, hoping you weren’t actually stood up because you don’t date so when you do it’s serious.

Well that was me. I was waiting for some girl from my bio class, I put a lot of faith in this date but I was wrong, so I sat there just hoping maybe it’s traffic, it’s not. The wait staff and other customers looking at me with apologetic looks which honestly just makes it worse because hopefully some god somewhere would’ve at least not let me be embarrassed outwardly even though I already was internally but no luck. So I was about to get up and just leave, but Sara Lance came to my rescue that night.

Let me give a little background on Sara Lance, she is the girl I would never approach in a million years because she is too gorgeous and makes me all nervous, she is the girl I have been crushing on since I first saw her in junior year of high school and let it be known I’m now in my sophomore year of college. Now that crush mostly disappeared because I knew she would never date someone like me not because she was straight because she made it pretty clear in high school that she plays for both teams, but because it was me.

Now back to that night. So as I was saying I was about to leave and she appeared and of course we had to be in a fancy restaurant so of course she had to be dressed up and look like a dream (those butterflies from oh so many years ago reappeared full force like they never left). She was in a black suit with the blazer buttoned and no shirt underneath with black pants. Her appearance caused my brain to short circuit so seeing her in just a blazer with no shirt, I was shocked I didn’t faint. I’m a respectful person so as soon as I thought I was checking her out I stopped myself and looked up to see she was checking me out (I think, I may have imagined that). And luckily I did look up because I realized she was talking.  
She said, “Hey babe sorry I was running so late, traffic was a nightmare” and she kissed my cheek which was probably bright red from blushing. And she whispered “Just go with it, whoever stood you up is a dumbass.” And if I wasn’t blushing before, I sure as hell was now. And so she sat across from me and saved me from a large amount of social anxiety.

The night went on with small conversation starting with how was your day Ava which threw me off because I didn’t think she even knew who I was let alone what my name is. And I said it was good and then bad and then you showed up so it’s good again and just a whole rambling mess because Sara was talking to me. And after like an hour or two, honestly I’m not sure I lost track of time, but the restaurant was mostly empty by the time we left. Also I didn’t drive here because I assumed my date would’ve taken me home but we saw how that went so right when I was about to order an Uber, Sara offered me a ride back to my apartment which kinda made my night even better. I accepted the offer because College is expensive already no need to add Uber purchases to that, so she lead me to her car and opened the door for me, and of course I was blushing once again. I let her know where I lived so she could put it in google maps and then we fell into a mostly comfortable silence with just her phone playing music. Then the silence was broken when she asked who stood me up which I was kind of not expecting but we couldn’t talk about that in the restaurant for obvious reasons.

And the conversation went a little like this:

I said, “it was just some girl from one of my classes.”

To which she asked “So not a girlfriend or boyfriend just a possible date?”

“Yeah and also I’m hella gay so never would it be a boyfriend.”

And Sara starting dying laughing and I mean I thought the comment was funny but maybe not that funny but her laughing is contagious so I started laughing with her. She had her eyes on the road so she didn’t see me blatantly staring in awe at her smile while she was laughing because it was probably one of the prettiest things I’ve ever seen. But finally we calmed down and she asked, to my surprise, “Since you don’t have a girlfriend and whoever you were going to go on a date with is a dick, can I maybe take you on a date this Friday?” And she sounded genuinely nervous which was weird compared to her confident, don’t give a fuck attitude. But it was Sara so I was just sitting there jaw dropped trying to process what she just asked me, but I think I was processing a little too long because she quickly took back the offer saying it was dumb and we just met and I’m sorry just please forget I said anything. At that point my brain and mouth decided to actually function so I said, “No no that wasn’t dumb, I would absolutely love to go out with you next Friday, sorry it took so long for me to respond I was just thrown off”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why were you thrown off?”

“Because this is gonna sound really weird but I have kinda sorta been crushing on you for a bit and I didn’t think you even knew who I was and so I was just shook and you’re you like way out of my league and just wow and- Sorry I’m rambling”

With her confidence back full force, “Well it’s safe to say your crush definitely isn’t one-sided and you are really adorable when you ramble” and she smirked like actual smirk and I just felt myself turn into more of a gay mess if that's even possible. And she was really distracting because I didn’t even notice we got to my apartment til probably 5 minutes after she had already parked, and so she kissed me on the cheek and said good night and gave me her number and Snapchat before I left the car to head to my apartment.

I share an apartment with one of my best friends, Gary, so when I walked in all smiley of course he had to be there and notice. He asked how my date went with the girl from my class.

“Absolutely awful”

“Then why does it look like your face is going to break with how much you’re smiling?”

“You know Sara the girl I told you about from high school and here that I had that crush on”

“Yeah!” His smile somehow bigger than normal.

“Well she kinda sorta saved my night and then she kinda sorta asked me out” and then the realization hit me and I was visibly excited, at that point doing a little bounce dance thing with a huge smile on my face. And Gary was almost as excited as me so he wanted to know all the details so I told him all about my night. And it had to be the best night of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
